Just One Dance
by Aerle
Summary: Ace finds himself on a masked ball surrounded by rich people who don't give him second thought. Until he notices a man looking at him. A man wearing a blue phoenix mask. MarcoAce AU.


Just a little story I used as an excuse to put both Marco and Ace in a suit (A) Thank you, Vergina-spva, for filtering out some errors :)

Song isn't mine, nor is One Piece

* * *

**Just One Dance**

He was standing in front of the long table filled with food, but he wasn't hungry, which was unusual. He had been hungry, but then he noticed him.

His brother's girlfriend had invited him here, some fancy dress-up party from her office. A masked ball, she'd called it. The guest list consisted mostly by bankers and investors. He had only accepted the invitation because of the promise of food, the only reason Luffy went too without whining. A close friend of him was an amazing chef and was been hired to cater. And if that meant he had to put on a suit and wear a mask, so be it.

Next to him his brother was practically inhaling the hors-d'oeuvres. He had been eating with relish too, until he had seen the man looking at him. A man wearing a blue phoenix-mask.

When he had noticed him, he had turned back to the table, for some reason feeling embarrassed. After all, he had been stuffing his face with food – and his brother still was. The look of the man hadn't been disgusted or judgmental though, or at least he imagined it hadn't, because the mask concealed the major part of the man's face. However, he didn't know what else the look was. Interest, perhaps? But why would a big shot banker – as everyone was around here – be interested in him?

Ace only now noted the cracker that was halfway to his mouth. He quickly ate it, knowing that if Luffy noticed him holding food, he could very well lose a hand. Still chewing, he turned his head to look at the Phoenix – as he called him in his head – again. To his surprise and oddly enough disappointment, the man had disappeared.

He turned back to the table and sighed, while adjusting his orange flame mask. What was he thinking anyway? As if he would find his type in place, with all it's bankers and other filthy rich people. He was just here for the food.

"May I have this dance?"

He froze, almost choking on his hors-d'oeuvre. Did he dare to look?

Next to him stood the man in the phoenix mask. He was looking at him, head cocked to the side a little, like he was expecting an answer. Now Ace could take a closer look he noticed that the man was blond and had a bit of an odd hairdo, reminding him somewhat op a pineapple. Unlike the other men here, his suit wasn't black, but blue.

Light blue orbs, almost the same colour as the mask, were looking at him, penetrating his very soul, he was sure.

In a reflex he almost looked around to see if the man was perhaps talking to the busty lady next to him, but he couldn't, the man had caught his look and now he couldn't look away.

Apparently it took too long for him to answer, because the blonde extended his hand and when he hesitant held out his own, the man took it. He led Ace to the dance floor. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. They were the only same-sex dance pair and quite a few people were staring at them, whispering and pointing.

But then those blue eyes caught him again and he didn't care anymore.

The orchestra stroke up a new song, jazzy like the rest. The blonde put a strong arm around Ace's waist and took his hand with the other while they moved to the music.

'_Hey handsome, have you got the time?  
I've been watching you since the moment you arrived_'

Ace's head snapped to the stage were the woman was singing. Was she singing about them? His heart started to beat fast and his cheeks were flushed. He was glad he was wearing a mask now.

Something he couldn't say about his dance partner. The upper half of his face was covered with the mask. He was dying to see what the man looked like.

'_It's drawing me in and pulling me to you  
And every thought I have turns the language blue_'

Ace closed his eyes. Yes, he was drawn to this man. He would have been, even if the blonde hadn't made the first move. Only then he realised he had never spoken to the other man. But they could talk later. He opened his eyes again, not wanting to miss a moment.

'_Don't know why you play hard to get  
I'm here to kiss away any thoughts of regret_ '

His eyes flicked up. Would the Phoenix kiss him? His heart beat faster at that thought. He hoped he would, to be witnessed by all these narrow-minded rich people.

'_But underneath the mask I see the skin of a man  
Smooth and seductive, who's really got a plan  
It's drawing me in, magnetically to you  
You haven't got forever, but I got that too_'

He couldn't help but smile. He wished he could look underneath the mask, but the man sure was smooth, the way he had asked Ace to dance. Though the mask hid most of his features, Ace could make out that the man was older than him. Still, those eyes of his… Definitely seductive.

'_I'm like the smoke on your fire  
Smouldering endless desire  
How long will your flame burn?_'

The places were the man held him felt like they were on fire. More people had gathered to look at the unusual dance pair. He saw Luffy, never stopping eating, and his girlfriend Nami watched with her mouth hanging open. Maybe she knew this mysterious man? He focussed on his dance partner again.

'_I'll take your hand and then your worries too  
In just one dance I'll make your dreams come true_'

The vocalist hit the nail on the head. He didn't care about any of the bystanders. He only cared about the man in who's arms he was being held.

'_All it cost is just a minute now  
For one dollar you can show me how  
I'll take your hand and then your worries too  
In just one dance I'll make your dreams come true_'

Slowly the music faded away. Panicking he looked at the stage, it seemed like the orchestra was taking a break. But he didn't want to stop dancing! The Phoenix slowly let go of him. "Thank you for a lovely dance." He bowed and kissed Ace's hand, before disappearing in the crowd.

Disappointed he looked after the blonde. He didn't even catch his name. His eyes flicked to Nami, who currently was taking to some banker or another.

A grin spread across his face. He would make sure he saw his mystery man again.

* * *

Song is Caro Emerald - Just One Dance (hence the title :P)


End file.
